In My Dreams
by momo7902
Summary: The winter war has ended and Ichigo has lost his powers, but for some reason something in his mind forbids him to forget about his past, about Rukia. Read this romance as Ichigo finds a way to reunite with Rukia in his dreams. *Upadted! New Story Info!*
1. Prologue

**Summary - After the winter war in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo loses his shinigami (soul reaper/death god) powers, and at the end couldn't see Rukia any more. Now beginning a regular life, Ichigo feels a hole in his heart that doesn't seem to go away. Could this be Rukia he's been thinking about through out his life? Can he really not forget about her? Other than that, Ichigo's been having strange dreams about her and him in a mythical land where they can reunite again. Read this romance/comfort/family/friendship as Ichigo and Rukia find a way to reunite with one another. Ichiruki story for you Ichiruki fans like myself. Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

Rukia stood in front of Ichigo as they gazed into each others eyes. This felt like it really was the last time they'd see each other. She began fading from his vision as she looked down for a moment. "Farewell," Ichigo said. "Tell everyone I gave them my best."

"OK," Rukia promised. "Good Bye, Ichigo." She vanished and Ichigo could no longer see her. "Thank you," Ichigo whispered. He couldn't see her but he could feel her eyes beaming at him. He turned around, holding back tears as well as Rukia. Ichigo took a few steps to his house and went inside. Rukia looked down at her feet as a tear went down her cheek.

Orihime walked over to her. "It's OK Rukia," Orihime said. "Ichigo really can't see me anymore," Rukia stuttered. She backed away from Orihime, and then sprinted away from them. "Rukia!" Uryu shouted.

Ichigo sat on his bed, his hands on his face. He then saw a picture on thedesk. It was one of Rukia's left behind crappy drawings. It was one of her bunnies on a sheet of paper and a quote next to it that said, "See you in my dreams!"

The bunny waved and smiled as a small tear went down it's cheek. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw it, and for the first time ever, a tear went down his cheek and onto the paper as he set it back on the desk. "I'll see you in my dreams..." Ichigo repeated.


	2. Some Things Can't Change

**Chapter 1: Some Things Can't Change**

**2 years later...**

Ichigo walked home from school. It was sunny outside though it didn't match his mood. He couldn't sleep last night like always. No matter how hard he tried he'd wake up from something. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. He looked up at the picture Rukia had drawn for him which hung on his wall. It was the only thing she'd left behind.

"Big brother!" Ichigo heard Yuzu shout. She bardge into his room. "Knock before you walk in here!" Ichigo chided. "Your friend's here," Yuzu said, ignoring his comment. Ichigo walked downstairs and looked to see Keigo standing there. "Yo Ichigo! Wanna go to this cafe in town?" Keigo asked, making odd hand gestures like always. Ichigo pulled in a smile and looked at Keigo. "Sure," Ichigo said, slipping his shoes back on.

They walked down the sidewalk. The roads were busy and people ran around. "There's this hot cashier there that I think will bring your hopes up!" Keigo said. "Stop trying to set me up on blind dates, I'll find someone someday," Ichigo said. "Who like Orihime?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, we're not getting together! She's not my type. Besides Ishida's got her taken care of," Ichigo said. "Yeah, he's mega lucky!" When they arrived at the cafe it was as crowded as expected. There was an entertainment session where some people played smooth jazz and tables where people could eat and drink.

On the right was a place where you could sit and hang out. "See what did I tell ya!" Keigo said. They took a seat at a table while Ichigo went to go order some soda. "Can I get two bottles of soda?" Ichigo asked the cashier.

When she turned Ichigo looked at her kind of strangely. She looked exactly like Rukia except her eyes were green. "That will be five yen," the girl said. Ichigo handed her the money as she went to go get the drinks.

As soon as she handed him the drink, before she could say anything, Ichigo ran off. He sat at the table and handed him the drink. "See what did I tell you, she's hot isn't she?" Keigo said. "She looks exactly like Rukia," Ichigo sighed.

"That's why she's hot, I was hoping maybe she'd take you off your problems," Keigo said. "How is _that _going to get her off my mind?"

The whole time they were there, Ichigo kept her eyes on the girl who was giving out drinks. "You can't take your eyes off her can you?" Keigo said, Ichigo choking on his soda as he said that. "You should go ask her out!"

Ichigo imagined dating a girl who looked like Rukia except with green eyes. "No way!" Ichigo shouted. "Excuse me sir," they heard someone. They looked up to see that cashier. "I noticed you were looking at me, is something wrong?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, Ichigo wants to go on a date with you!" Keigo suddenly shouted. Ichigo kicked him in the knee under the table. The girl blushed. "Great! We can go tomorrow. Meet me here at eight at night!" she said, running back to the cash register. Ichigo gave Keigo a cold stare.

"What the hell!" Ichigo whispered. "What, you had it coming. Besides, she was interested in you enough to say yes," Keigo said, shrugging his shoulders back. Ichigo sipped his soda. "This is different. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through..." Ichigo mumbled.

A breeze went down his cheek as he heard his name. _"I'm sorry..." _it whispered. Ichigo turned his view behind him, feeling as if someone where behind him. "Is something wrong?" Ichigo turned back to the table. "I thought I heard something," Ichigo excused.

When he got home it was night time now, and completely dark out. After he finished eating he went back in his room and laid back on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and then at the picture of the bunny once more. He closed his eyes and sighed. "What has Keigo gotten me into to?" Ichigo asked himself.

He turned his body toward the window and closed his eyes.

**In his dream...**

Ichigo couldn't quite tell where he was. It was pitch black everywhere, and he was in his shihakusho. "Hello?" Ichigo shouted. No response. Ichigo began taking steps forward. He looked down on the ground and saw that every step made the ground turn red, and in it he'd see Rukia taking the same step he did.

He began running, looking down to see Rukia running aswell. Up ahead, a light glistened. It was welcoming and Ichigo ran to it. When he reached it he saw that he was in a cave surrounded by thousands of trees.

It was like a forest with all sorts of colors. "This has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had," Ichigo mumbled. He began walking down the forest pathway as it opened before him almost suspiciously. The leaves rustled and the sun broke through the tree leaves as the ground covered in broken branches, vines and moss shined.

Up ahead, he saw a huge tree that was bigger than the rest of them. Ichigo walked over to it and looked in awe of how big it was. This was definitely a different sort of place. It was very mythical like, you couldn't believe it. "Is any one here?" Ichigo called as he walked over to the tree. Ichigo sighed at the silence and leaned on the tree as he looked into the forest. "Where the hell have I gone?" Ichigo murmured.

Suddenly, a wrestling in the leaves startled him. He looked at the trees, grabbing his zanpakuto. He then looked in amazement. She stared at him in shock of his appearance and took a few steps toward him. "Ichigo...?" she stuttered. "R-Rukia..?"

Rukia walked up to Ichigo, not taking her eyes off him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, rather angry. "I should be asking you that," Ichigo said. Rukia smiled a bit and gasped at his words. "It really is you, Ichigo. Your OK," Rukia said.

They gazed into eachother's eyes for awhile. "I see your doing well yourself," Ichigo said. Rukia couldn't hold her joy as a huge smile appeared on her face and she hopped over to him to embrace him, catching him by surprise.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist, squeezing tightly as she cried on his shoulder. "I missed you!" Ichigo said. "I missed you too." Rukia let go, picking up her nonchalant attitude. "I never expected to see you here," Rukia said. "Me neither."

"You look different," Rukia said as she looked at his longer hair. Ichigo looked at her. She had finally gotten a little taller and her hair was a bit longer. Even her boobs got a little bigger! Ichigo couldn't believe how much Rukia had changed.

They took a seat on the roots of the tree and began talking about how their lives were going. They'd been doing fine and everything work related has staid the same. Ichigo felt safe and happy to be talking to Rukia again; to see that she was OK.

It feels like it's been forever since they actual sat down and really got to chat with eachother, too long. Just then they were feeling that feeling that something was missing in their minds, in their hearts...

They laid in the grass together and looked up at the passing clouds. It was beautiful, and it was warm as the light glistened on them. They quickly noticed that the moon was behind the sun but not completely. You could see both the moon and the sun, it was bizarre and beautiful. It was like their own perfect world.

"I'm so happy," Rukia said, gazing at Ichigo who looked at her from the other side. "I'm happy that I could see you again. That I could look at your brown eyes again," Rukia said, a tear running down her cheek. Ichigo took his finger and ran it down her cheek below her eye, wiping the tear away.

Her skin was soft and her cheeks were red like roses. Ichigo was about to pull his hand from hers when she grabbed it to keep it in place. She held it their, as his warmth flowed into her body. Her soft skin tickling Ichigo's as she put both hands on his one hand. Rukia closed her eyes and leaned on Ichigo. Rukia's head fit perfectly between Ichigo's shoulder and head. She wrapped her arm around Ichigo's other shoulder, pulling him toward her.

Suddenly, Ichigo vanished and Rukia looked, bewildered and afraid. "Ichigo?" she called. "Ichigo?"

She began looking everywhere from left to right, not seeing him anywhere. She began crying out of frustration as she felt herself fading away as well.

**In the Soul Society...**

Rukia's eyes flung open as she shot up from her futon. She began thinking about her dream of Ichigo. Was it really a dream? Rukia rubbed her eyes as a tear went down it. She was in her white kimono (her pajamas) as her purple futon sparkled. The light from outside shined but she wanted to go back to sleep and dream about Ichigo,

Rukia walked outside and looked at Byakuya's garden. It was warm and bright, not a cloud in the sky, yet her head ached. She put her hand on her head and shielded the sun from her eyes. Rukia wondered around Byakuya's house looking for him.

When she couldn't find him she went down to the squad ten barracks. She was quickly greeted by Rangiku Matsumoto who was walking around in her shihakusho. "Good morning vice-captain Matsumoto," Rukia greeted, bowing her head down.

"Oh, hey Rukia, you look a wreck!" Rangiku said, looking at her face. "Did you not sleep well?" Rukia sighed and looked down. "No, that's not it..." Rukia said, her voice shaken. "I slept... great."

Rangiku could sense Rukia's distress and patted her head. "Come inside and have a drink or two," Rangiku said. Rukia went inside with and Rangiku treated her with something to drink. Rukia just looked down in her cup filled with alcohol.

"What did you dream about?" Rangiku asked. "I was in some mythical land," Rukia said. "That doesn't sound bad!" Rangiku said, thinking of how she dreams like that all the time. "Well it was nice, especially since-" Rukia paused. "Since what?"

"Since Ichigo was there with me. He was the only one there, and I was so happy to see him. It was just... words couldn't describe how I felt."

Rukia sipped some of her drink and looked Rangiku straight in the eyes. "But then he left, and I woke up..." Rukia said, drinking all of what was in her cup. "Well what could get you so depressed about that?" Rangiku asked, pouring her some more alcohol.

"I can't explain the proper meaning," Rukia said. "Don't feel so sad about it. I dream dreams like that all the time!" Rangiku said, then pausing in her words. She did dream like that but mainly about Gin and how he left.

**(I made an eclipse in the story because Rukia is white moon and Ichigo is black sun and every time the sun and the moon meet, an eclipse forms and Rukia and Ichigo's feelings spark and they see each other and feel happy. When the sun and moon are parted then they are hiding their own feelings. If one vanishes the other can't function because they depend on each other) Please read next story to find out what happens next, Stay Tune!**


	3. Reach Me

**Chapter 2: Reach Me**

Ichigo's date was in an hour and it was already night time. He didn't dress up much, he just put on a black shirt under a white jacket and grey sagging jeans. He chewed gum in his mouth as he walked down the sidewalk. When he reached the cafe he saw that one girl standing there.

She wore a red dress and had her hair in a pony tail, though he'd never seen Rukia have her hair up like that. Ichigo walked over to her, not looking at her directly in the eyes. "You came!" she said, shaking his hand.

The girl led him inside and they took a seat near the entertainment session. They order some salad and water(they weren't that hungry) and began talking to each other. "So, I never got a chance to hear your name," the girl said. "I'm Ichigo," he said, taking a sip of water.

"Well I'm Miyuki." Miyuki took a bite of some salad and tried to look kind of seductive as she tried dangling the fork in her mouth a bit. Ichigo looked at her strangly and she stopped, her face turning red. "What do you do for a living?" she asked, sipping her water as she cleared her throat.

"I'm not really doing anything in particular, just trying out for sports right now. I'm doing soccer," Ichigo said, feeling a bit over confident in the date. "Oh, well you already know what I do," she said. She tried looking in Ichigo's brown eyes but he kept looking away. "Is something wrong?" Miyuki asked, reaching her hands over to Ichigo's.

He noticed her trying to hold his hands from across the dinner table and he began shaking. "Well, you look like someone I know and it's a bit unconfortable," Ichigo honestly said. She laughed and looked at him as her hands held his. "Well I bet she was sexy," she giggled. "She's not around anymore..." Ichigo said. Miyuki began thinking mat=ybe he was one of those heartbroken guys who can't get over a break up and sighed.

"Try not to think about her, think about me!" she said, squeezing his hands a bit. Ichigo looked in her green eyes and the whole time he saw Rukia looking at him. _"Are you really going to betray me by doing this?" _he heard Rukia say.

Ichigo stood up, parting hands with hers as he began walking to the door. "Where are you going?" Miyuki asked, chasing after him. "Forgive me Miyuki, I can't do this," Ichigo said, putting his hood on as he ran out of the building and into the ran.

Miyuki stared at him, an expression of sorrow filling her face as he ran off into the darkness, her hair getting wet.

**In Rukia's dreams...**

Rukia was in the same cave again. It was pitch black as she raced out of the cave. Instead of sunshine she saw a full moon above her, the stars shining. "Ichigo!" she shouted, there was no response. Rukia began wandering around the enchanted world.

Behind the giant tree was a beautiful pathway with white sparkling sand that went past sakura trees as it's pink petals fell around her. When she reached the end of the pathway their was a pond. It was a sky blue and looked beautiful as it shimmered and gleamed.

A creek ran through it and lead to a waterfall that matched the same color as the pond. Rukia looked at the beauty that lied before her as she reached her hand into the water. It was warm, a perfect tempurature as ran her hand through it, lines rippling throught the water.

Suddenly, Rukia looked in the sky and saw that the sun was rising but the moon staid in place. The sky began lighting up, making it easier to see. "Rukia!" she heard her name being called from a distant.

"Over here!" Rukia shouted. She saw Ichigo walk through the pathway, a smile forming on both of their faces. "Hey," Rukia said, as Ichigo walked over to her not saying a word. He reached his arms out and embraced Rukia for no reason as she stood there confused.

She could feel his lips on her neck as it tickled her giving her goosebumps. "What's this all of a sudden?" Rukia asked. Ichigo let go, clutching her hands. "I'm just glad to see you again," Ichigo said, not being completely honest.

Rukia sighed, rubbing the part if her neck he had his lips on. "Well that was quite a welcoming!" she said. She turned her head back to the pond and looked at her reflection. It was like a mirror as the pond sat still.

"This is quite a scenery," Ichigo said. Rukia nodded. "How's the water?" Ichigo asked. "Well it's warm but I didn't get in it," Rukia mentioned. Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "This world is unlike anything I've seen."

Rukia ran her finger in circles in the water as she actually drew pictures in it. She made pictures of Chappy as the bunny image staid until she thought of another picture to draw. "That's incredible!" Ichigo said. He walked over to Rukia but tripped over a small hole in the ground.

He fell over and landed on Rukia, causing them both to land in the warm water. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her up to the top of the pond. They stared at eachother confused, but then Rukia began laughing, causing Ichigo to laugh along side her.

Ichigo then stopped laughing and looked down at the water. "Is something wrong?" Rukia asked. "No, it's nothing..." Ichigo said. Rukia said his name and put her hand on his left shoulder. He looked up at her face and she saw the frailness.

Rukia ran her arm to his back and pulled him toward her as she began embracing him. "Oh, Ichigo," she said. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's waist and began clinching his teeth as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Ichigo pulled back a little and put his hand on her cheek as she looked at him. He leaned in and she followed. Their lips met as they tenderly kissed one another, repeatedly. Rukia kept her hands on his orange hair as Ichigo kept his hands on her cheeks.

They floated in the water, it felt as if it just kept them above. Rukia began parting her lips, allowing Ichigo's tongue to venture into her mouth. It ran around all the features in her mouth as they both kept their eyes closed.

They staid like this for awhile until they began swimming to the bottom of the deep pond, remaining their kisses as they held each other's hands to keep from parting. It was dark at the bottom except for some crystals that lit the bottom.

Floating back to the top they swam to the edge of the pond and leaned against the soft grass as Ichigo's mouth began going to Rukia's neck. She let out a small moan as his lips and tongue tickled her neck; using her hands to keep his head close to her.

She was enjoying every move he made as he ran his hands up and down her arms. Rukia repeatedly moaned and he began tugging at her shihakusho. She realized he really intended on sending her all the way. His hands ran up to her shoulders as he began pulling her shihakusho off her arms.

His head ran up to her chin as he reached her mouth again. Rukia then looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly moving away from her. She knew that he must have been ready to wake up. She ignored it and continued to let him kiss her ever so softly untiled he vanished.

She began fixing her shihakusho and stood on the grass as she let herself fade away as well...

**In the world of the living...**

Ichigo's eyes flung open as he shot up from his bed, looking out the window. "Damn it!" Ichigo shouted. "I really had to wake up when it was getting to the good parts!" Ichigo whispered, not trying to wake everyone in the house up.

He began thinking, was he really dreaming about losing his morals to Rukia? Ichigo rubbed his hand on his forehead and looked down.

Ichigo got dressed for school and walked there without saying a word to his family. He sat at his desk silently and looked at the teacher as she wrote on the board. Orihime looked at Ichigo he bothered not to say a word to anyone that day.

At lunch, he sat by himself on the roof of the school as he stood and looked over the fence. The wind blew through his orange colored hair as he just stared at the clouds. He thought of Rukia's soft skin as his lips had ran through them like mist and the air.

He longed to feel her skin like that as he licked his lips. "Ichigo," Ichigo turned and saw Orihime walking to him. "Oh, hey Orhime," he said. "Is something wrong?" she broke out and asked. Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned his head.

"Is it about Rukia?" Ichigo didn't answer. He kept his view to the clouds and ignored her as she walked over to him. "I've been able to sense that you miss her, I do to. I just wish that she'd stop by and visit," Orhime leaned on the fence next to him.

She noticed he wasn't paying attention to her and grew sad as she looked down. "You don't have to hide it, Ichigo," Orihime began, Ichigo looking at her. "Me, Uryu, Chad, and even Tatsuki have always known that you liked Rukia in _that way_."

Ichigo looked at her stunned at the fact she was able to sense that. "Well she's gone now..." Ichigo walked back down into the building, leaving her up there as the bell rang.

**In the Soul Society...**

Rukia sat and at some onigiri with Momo and Rangiku. She took little bites in her food and drank a lot of alcohol that made her cheeks turn red. "Wow, your pounding them down aren't you!" Rangiku said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I didn't know you could drink like that," Momo murmured. Rukia continued pouring herself some alcohol and drinking it all in one gulp as she ate her onigiri. "What is this, your tenth cup?" Rangiku laughed, grabbing the cup full of alcohol from her. "Yeah, you might want to slow down," Momo said, patting her on the shoulder.

Rukia shook her off and drank some from the bottle. "Are you having those dreams again?" Rangiku asked. Rukia nodded, too dizzy to answer calmly. "Was it erotic?" Rangiku suddenly asked. "Erotic? Rangiku you shouldn't talk like that!"

"What's the big deal if I do? I'm curious! Well Rukia?"

Setting down the empty bottle she began explaining. She told what had happened between her and Ichigo, how they began kissing in the water and he kept trying to take her shihakusho off. Momo was shocked and Rangiku's ears soaked up every bit of information.

"Wow, you guys really got it started. And to think you'd actually lose your morals to Ichigo," Momo said. "I could see Rangiku doing something like that but you? If you did I would have expected it from Renji!"

Rukia looked at her annoyed. "Me and Renji are like brother and sister! We'd never do something like that!" Rukia said, burping in the middle of her sentence.

She looked out the window and saw as the sun set. It was beautiful and all she could think about was Ichigo.


	4. A World to Discover

**Chapter 3: A World to Discover**

Ichigo walked down the side walk as the sun shined. "Damn it!" Ichigo muttered to himself as he walked into the cafe. He'd left his wallet there and he didn't really feel like seeing Miyuki right now, after what he'd done.

Walking into the building, he noticed that it was less crowded that usual and that Miyuki was sweaping. She glanced up and saw him, then looked back down to her sweaping. "You left your wallet," she bluntly said. Ichigo sighed out of relief that he didn't lose it or get it stolen.

Miyuki led him the the back of the cafe where the staff lockers were. She opened hers and handed him his wallet almost forcefully. "Here, take it!" she said, an annoyed tone coming from her tongue. "I'm guessing your still mad about last night..." Ichigo said. "You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I had some things to do and-"

"I hear the same story from every man I date! Their too _busy _to go out with me because they'd rather go out with some busty female!" Miyuki shouted, walking back into the front of the cafe. "I thought you'd be fun, but your just another one of those heart broken boys who can't get over a breakup!" she taunted.

Ichigo looked at her strangly as she ignored him. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but it was hard for me OK!" Ichigo said. Miyuki looked up at him and her face was filled with hatred. She then chuckled. "That girl you were with must have really been something-" she paused and looked out the window.

She put her broom away and went back to the cash register. "She was more than what you think. We were never together, but I've wanted to tell her how much I like her, but never had the guts to actual share my feelings with her. Then, she left... I never saw her again in two years," Ichigo explained.

Miyuki sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that," she moaned. Ichigo looked directly at her, causing her to blush. "What is it?" she asked. Ichigo began reaching his hand out to her cheek as he caressed it tenderly.

Not knowing what to do, she stood still, not daring to say a word. When Ichigo touched her cheek, he could only see Rukia and not Miyuki. The only person he saw, the only person he thought about, the only person he thought he was touching was Rukia as he began leaning in for a kiss.

Then, Miyuki pushed Ichigo back, causing him to trip. "What's this your doing, Ichigo?" she said, her hands on her hips as he stood. "You rudely leave me on my date and then the next day you expect to kiss me? What's your deal?" she asked.

Ichigo closed his eyes and began walking to the door. "Forgive me." Ichigo ran out of the building once again and Miyuki watched as he left. "What a weirdo," she muttered to herself as she rubbed her forehead.

**In the Soul Society...**

Rukia walked back to her bedroom and looked out the window as she saw the trees blow in the wind. She couldn't wait to go back to sleep and dream again. Rukia crawled into her futon and closed her eyes as she let the wind put her to sleep.

In her dream, like usual she'd walk out of the cave and into the wonderland. She walked past the tree, and even past the pond and the waterfall where she and Ichigo were at. Behind it all was even a more beautiful world. There were trees everywhere and the river of crystal blue water flowed through it all.

The birds twittered as she walked down the forest pathway in the middle of the night. Black butterflies flew past her as she held her hand out to touch them. Her violet eyes marveled in the beauty like a movie. Even green, blue, and purple glow worms lit the pathway.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap in the bushes. She turned her head and looked at the sky. There was no sun anywhere, just the moon that looked down at them. "Who's there?" Rukia asked. Out of nowhere, a black shadow shot from the bushes and behind a tree. Rukia clutched onto her zanpakuto and looked.

"Come out!" she ordered. A small black creature came from the tree and looked at her. It's eyes were huge and it looked like a monster. "What are you?" Rukia asked. "I am just a spirit that whoams this world of yours," it said.

"What is your name?"

"I'm not one with a name but I know yours, Rukia," it said, it's voice high pitched like a childs. "That boy your with, I wouldn't trust him if I were you," it said, vanishing and appearing next to her head.

Rukia jumped back. "What do you mean I shouldn't trust him?"

"You and I both know there are some secrets between you and him. Your keeping them from eachother; but I'm just saying that you should watch out because some of his secrets might get you hurt, Rukia."

Rukia glanced up at the sky and saw the sun growing closer to the moon now. "We can't talk now, when your alone, we'll meet again," it said, vanishing. "Wait!" Rukia called, but it was too late, the sun was right next to the moon and Ichigo appeared from the bushes.

He ran over to her and then stopped his preparing for a hug. "Hey, Rukia!" he said. Rukia was trying to think of things to say, nothing could come to mind after what that thing had said to her. It had said to watch out for him and not to trust him. But should she really trust that?

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head. "Nothing I'm fine, why would you say that?" she asked. "Well then, we should start exploring this world, see what's in it!"

Ichigo walked ahead of her and she followed. After a row of trees they saw a beach that had sparkling crystal sand and clear ocean so clean you could drink it raw. It was a beautiful day as they saw shells of all different shapes and sizes there.

Rukia picked up a lot of them as they continued walking down the sandy beach. Ahead of them they saw vines that lay there and below it was a cliff full of trees. They saw land up ahead and buildings, like a city.

"If we want to get over there we better swing on this vines," Rukia said, grabbing one. "Wait Rukia, this seems dangerous!" Ichigo said, grabbing her hand. "I'll be fine Ichigo," she said, slipping her hand out of his and grabbing the vine with both her hands.

She inhaled her air and jump as her nails dug into the vines. She closed them as she screamed. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. He then realized she was laughing as she grabbed another vine. "Come on Ichigo, this is fun!" she called.

Ichigo grabbed another vine and swang along side her. They grabbed vine after vine, laughing to one another. But suddenly, one vine Rukia grabbed snapped and she fell. She was quickly caught by Ichigo who held her tightly in his arms as they reached the other side of the surface.

Rukia was still clutching onto Ichigo's arms and shihakusho as her eyes were closed. "It's fine Rukia," Ichigo said, as she snuck a peak. She let go of his arms and slipped her hand into his as they walked to the city.

They noticed the sun and the moon were still united but the sky began turning dark like night as the florescent city nights grew bold. The town was empty but it was as if they ruled it as they from building to building.

Rukia tried on different clothes that actually fit as Ichigo ate all sorts of different chocolates. He stuffed them down his mouth like a mad man as he ate each flavor. After that, they walked into a movie theater and watched something they both would enjoy.

They ate popcorn and didn't care that they talk in between the whole movie. They even kissed each other a little rather than watching the movie. Ichigo and Rukia walked out of the theater as they saw a giant amusement park. They walked over to it and played all sorts of carnival games like darts, go carts, even the test your strenght game with a mallot and target. Ichigo kept taking every prize and giving the bunny stuffed animals to Rukia.

Finally, they reached the rollercoaster that had so many loops and turns there were to many to count. The machine worked on it's own(apart of their imagination) and they got on. They span around like crazy as Rukia clutched onto Ichigo's arm screaming like crazy.

At the end of the rollercoaster Ichigo was pulled to the side as he threw up, Rukia covering her nose to the putrage smell. "Boy Ichigo, that's what you get for eating all that chocolate," Rukia said. "Shut up!" he said, wipping his mouth.

Rukia then saw a giant wheel. "Look at that!" she pointed. Ichigo looked up and saw it. "Oh cool, a ferris wheel," he said, standing up. "Can we get on it?" Rukia asked, joy filling her whole body. Ichigo nodded and he walked over to it as Rukia ran.

They got in their seats as the ferris wheel began moving slowly to the night sky. It was beautiful and so bright it looked like you could grab a star and hold it in your hands. It was mainly romatic as they were staid at the tip of the ferris wheel for awhile.

Rukia laid on Ichigo's shoulder as he looked at her. "Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "Yeah?"

"Promise that, you'll never leave me," she murmured. Ichigo looked at her sort of surprised at what she was saying. "Of coarse I will," he said. "Thank you. You've made me so happy today... I've never had so much fun!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. They gazed at each other as they looked at the clothes they'd put on in the store.

Ichigo had taken his shihakusho off as well as Rukia. Ichigo wore a white t-shirt that said "15" on it and baggy green jeans and sneakers. Rukia had put a faded purple tank top on and brown jeans and golden black high heels on.

Rukia leaned into Ichigo until their lips collided with one another. They quickly parted their lips to make a passionate kiss as they she groomed Ichigo's hair and he held her shoulder. Ichigo slid his head over to Rukia's ear as he nibbled on it. Rukia bit her bottom lip and moaned as his tongue began circling the earlobe.

When the ferris wheel reached surface again, Ichigo and Rukia walked away from the fair and entered a five star hotel people would pay millions to go in. They went up to the pent house and looked out the window. "Who knew a simple dream like this could have something so beautiful!" Rukia said.

"What's even more insane is that we started off in the forest and now we're here!" Ichigo mumbled. Rukia sat on the couch(the place was already furnished) ans spread her arms out. Ichigo sat beside her and began kissing her bare neck as he breathed on her, giving her chills.

Ichigo liftled his head up to Rukia's and began kissing her on the lips as Rukia grabbbed his shirt and tugged at it. Ichigo grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off her, revealing her pink polka-dot bra. Rukia took off Ichigo's shirt and let her hands feel the creases in his bare chest.

His fingers curved behind her shoulders and to her back. He unhooked her bra which fell off the couch and onto the floor as he continued to kiss her on the lips. Ichigo lowered his head to her neck where he continued kissing all the way to her chest. He burried his head in her small breast as he left wet kisses. Rukia began moaning at such a thing Ichigo did to her. She pulled onto his orange hair as he continued to give her pleasure.

As Ichigo lifted his head from her flushed pale skin to her lips he began pulling her pants and underwear off, as he began putting himself inside her. Rukia gasped as he began moving around and turning her on from all sides, hitting her sensative spot.

**An hour later...**

Rukia and Ichigo slipped their shihakushos back on and laid in the bed as they looked at each other softly. They wondered how a world this perfect could ever exist for only the two of them to stay in. When they awoke they were sad but they could also wait for the night to come so they could reunite.


	5. Betrayal

**Author's Note: This chapter automatically starts in Rukia and Ichigo's dream! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

"We must part the two. We must end them, that way this world will shatter and we'll be free from their imprisonment. It seems betrayal is the best way to end them. We must go then."

Ichigo arrived in the dream first. He appeared near the city instead of in the cave. He looked up at the sky and saw only the sun. He began walking toward the city until his saw a big black cloud of smoke build up in the sky. "What the hell?" he shouted.

He pasted to the city only to see it engulfed in flames. He stared in horror. "Who did this? Was it Rukia?" he asked as he watched everything their minds had created as a perfect world destroyed. He suddenly heard laughter that sounded like Rukia's.

"Is any one here?" Ichigo shouted. All of a sudden, a sward struck through his chest. It was pure white now covered in his blood. Ichigo looked down in shock as the sward was yanked out of him. He turned and saw Rukia looking at him with no expression.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing...?" Ichigo asked, holding the wound in his chest to keep the blood from spilling out. Rukia dashed at him and Ichigo struggled dodging as it cut his shoulder. Rukia began laughing.

"You fool!" she said. "I have no desire what so ever to be with you."

Ichigo looked at her with sorrow filling his eyes. "You thought I loved you, you thought I wanted to be with you! All of that was lies so I can lure you here and kill you. So you won't haunt my dreams ever again," she said.

He didn't know how to respond, all he knew was that he'd been betrayed by someone he thought he loved. "You traitor," Ichigo mumbled. "Traitor!" Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto out. "If you want to fight me then so be it!"

Rukia suddenly left and Ichigo chased her. He then cringed at the pain in his gut and fell to his knee. He shouted out to himself for the anger.

Rukia was in the cave as she began walking, but she couldn't find the light. "Ichigo!" she shouted. He didn't respond. She suddenly heard giggling and that small creature appeared. "Oh, it's you again," Rukia said.

"I feel sorry for you, your going to be betrayed!" it said. "What do you mean?"

"That boy Ichigo doesn't love you, he was playing with your feelings."

Rukia looked at it confused. "Let me show you the truth that lies here."

Then, everything went pitch black and Rukia was floating. A bunch of mirrors appeared around her. In each mirror was Ichigo with another female. Most of them were lies but then he saw the girl Miyuki and how she looked just like her.

He was leaning in to kiss her but then the image ended. That mad Rukia sad and angry. In the real world, Ichigo was replacing her. Rukia squeezed her fist and put her hands on her head. "Make it stop!" she shouted.

The mirrors shattered except for one that showed where Ichigo was walking. "If you truly despise him, then go to him," the thing said. Rukia reached her hand toward the mirror and then appeared near the vines. She saw the sun coming toward her, but it was pitch black rather than a yellowy orange.

Rukia looked up at the moon, it was rather red itself, because she was rather angry herself, she felt betrayed. When she saw Ichigo right in front of her, she squeezed her fist. "You bastard!" she shouted.

She dashed over to him and punched him right in the jaw. Ichigo stood and lifted her up by the collar of her shihakusho as he looked at her hastily. Rukia tried pulling his hand away. "Do I mean nothing to you, do you even care about me?" Rukia shouted in his face.

"Don't give me that load of bullshit!" Ichigo shouted, defending his own reason for attacking them. "You promised you'd never leave me!" she screamed. "I thought you loved me!"

"Well I don't anymore! You are only using me in these dreams as you play with that Miyuki girl!"

Ichigo let go of her and looked at her. "How did you-"

"I know all about her and how your only replacing me in the world of the living! You don't love me, you love her! She's like a clone of me! When I left I bet you started seeing her!" Rukia was crying now. "Well now you can see her, because I hate you!"

They looked at each other in hate as Rukia left Ichigo standing there, clutching his wounds. After letting out all that hate he turned sad. "Rukia..." he whispered as he walked back to the city that had turned to ashes.

The clouds began to appear, thundering bolts and rain. Rukia didn't care how the ran messed her hair up, or her shihakusho. She was too angry to care. The ran kept pouring as she reached that pond where Ichigo and her where at.

She thought of how she kissed him ever so tenderly there, those were memories in ashes along with her heart and trust. Rukia cried to herself softly as she knelt down by the water. "Why did you betray me... Ichigo...?" she asked herself as she went in fetal possession and covered her face in her knees.

Ichigo looked at the city that had been burned to the ground. What was a big cloud of smoke now became toxic ashes that floated in the air. Ichigo didn't care though, he just walked through it as he saw the rain pour down on him, drenching him with water.

He looked back at the burned ferris wheel and thought of that promise she made him. He squeezed his fist until they bled. That was more blood that gushed out of him, like the chest wound he had, and his broken heart.

"_I have no desire what so ever to be with you,_" he heard Rukia say in his mind. "Why would she play with my heart like this. This doesn't seem right," Ichigo said as he looked at the sun that peeked over the clouds. It was pitch black like his heart, like Rukia's.

...

"I don't think you had to do that Melody," said a small red creature. "I did what I had to do so we could be free," said Melody, the black creature that stayed near Rukia. "But now you've made them sad and it won't stop raining," the creature said.

"Shut up Valentine! I know you don't want to be stuck in this world forever do you?"

"Well no but-"

"Then let me do the work. Once their torn apart, then this world will shatter and we'll be free again!" Melody walked out into the rain. He sighed, thinking of life being free. Valentine was too shy to speak up against his evil plan.

She didn't mind them being happy even if it meant staying there forever.

**In the world of the living...**

Wounds from the dream will appear when you awake. When Ichigo flung his eyes open, he was in pain and he looked to see his covers soaked in blood. Not only did he have to buy new bed covering, he had to go to Orihime and ask her to heal him.

When she began healing him, she looked at him confused. "How did you get hurt like this?" she asked him. "It's hard to explain," Ichigo murmured as he slowly felt his wounds vanish. Orihime and him had went to Kisuke's so they could get an understanding of things.

When Ichigo explained to them everything that had happened, Kisuke sighed and looked at him seriously. "So you felt as if you were in a perfect world, and then you were betrayed, and everything fell apart?" Kisuke asked him. When Ichigo nodded, worry went across Kisuke's face. "What of it hat'n'clogs?"

Kisuke sat beside him and explained. "There is a specific type of hollow in the Soul Society, called Sosolobichi. That hollow lurks in the shadows and then goes inside of a souls mind. There, it make them feel at ease and relaxed.

"After a bit of relaxation and after you've trusted it, it strikes you and leaves you hurt." Ichigo looked at him shocked. "Most likely, if it keeps at it, then it won't be long before one of you or even both of you are murdered in both your dream and in reality, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him and down at his hand. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _So that means Rukia didn't betray me, it was that hollow. That also means the person I was yelling at was-_

Ichigo squeezed his fist. He felt ashamed that he had said all of that to Rukia and he hurt her terribly. Orihime looked away from his face in anger. "Your going to have to go back in there and kill the hollow if you can find," Kisuke instructed. Ichigo couldn't wait to get back and avenge his trust and honor. The whole day he spent preparing.

**In the Dream...**

Rukia wandered around the beautiful world and began thinking of how she'd attack Ichigo and end this argument for good. The moon was a blood red and it was hidden behind dark clouds that poured rain.

She pulled her Sode No Shirayuki out and walked around. "You must be preparing," she heard the voice say. He appeared next to her and began walking with her. "What choice do I have, the only way to end this is to end him," she said.

"You really think this is the only way?"

When she nodded, the creature stood beside her. "I told you not to trust him, but you didn't believe me," he said. "He was never good from the start, and now your heart has been broken."

"I actually thought he cared for me, that he understood me," Rukia said, a tear running down her cheek. "I guess I was wrong!" The creature chatted with her as they walked.

Ichigo appeared there soon after. He was using shunpo to look for Rukia and explain to her everything. "Rukia!" he shouted over and over. "He's coming," the creature said. Rukia gripped onto her sward and looked toward the sky as she saw the sun near her moon.

It was it's original color and not the black color it use to be. Unlike always, the black creature staid near her. When Ichigo arrived a huge smile appeared on his face. "Rukia!" he said. As he walked over to her she pointed her sward toward him.

She didn't allow him to speak as she sprinted to him and tried cutting him. "Rukia, let me explain!" Ichigo shouted. She kept swinging her sward at him as he easily dodged. He then took a glance at the black creature that was smiling at his pain.

"That's the hollow!" Ichigo shouted as he swirled around Rukia and ran toward the creature as it looked at him with no expression. Rukia went to protect it as she swung her sward at his back. Ichigo fell as the blood splattered to the floor. "Don't attack him! Your opponent is me!"

Ichigo looked at her. "You must stop this!"

Suddenly, something stabbed through Ichigo's shoulder as he looked to see the creature. It shot something out of it's body and caught Ichigo off guard. Rukia looked in terror. Though she intended on ending Ichigo, she couldn't look at him hurt.

"Ichigo!" she screamed as she dropped her sward and dashed over to him. Then she vanished.


	6. the Truth

**Chapter 5: the Truth**

Rukia appeared in near the cave next to Melody. He'd taken her away from Ichigo right after he'd stabbed him. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Why? Why did you hurt Ichigo?" she asked him. "I thought you wanted him dead. I was just helping you," he said in a calm voice.

Melody looked toward the sky and saw the sun just sitting in one spot. "He's still alive. If one of you were to die, then the sun or the moon would vanish," Melody told her. Rukia rubbed her eye and looked at her sward that dripped with Ichigo's blood. She hated him, for betraying her, and making her believe she was in a place of dreams.

She began walking over to the sun. "Where are you going?" Melody asked her. "Where do you think? I'm going to kill Ichigo," Rukia said in a voice so chilling it made Melody shiver. As Rukia walked away, Valentine walked up to him, her face filled with sorrow.

"Look what you've done to them! Do you see how evil this plan is? You must stop this at once!" Valentine shouted. Melody pinned Valentine to the wall. "If you don't want to help me Valentine then fine! I'll finish them both myself, and then I'll eat them!" Melody said as he left Valentine pinned to the cave. Her arms were connected to the cave and she couldn't move. She knew that Melody would kill them both off.

Rukia walked to the sun once more and saw him sitting there clutching his wounds. He was unaware that she was behind him. Rukia pulled her zanpakuto out and pointed it at his head. She was about to hit him but she hesitated and stopped right by his neck. Ichigo saw the tip and jumped away.

He looked at her in shock. "Rukia you came back!" he said. "Don't speak to me as if I'm your friend. We're enemies, you betrayed my love! My trust!" she shouted as she swung her sward at Ichigo. He grabbed the hilt of Zangetsu and mirrored her attack. "Don't you see! You've been tricked. That creature with you is a hollow! He's messing with your head-"

"Lies!" she shouted as she thrust her sward at Ichigo. He had no choice but to swing his sward which hit Rukia right in the chest. She fell back and landed on the ground. Ichigo looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. "Rukia!" he shouted.

She stood up and ran from him as the blood dripped out her wound. Rukia was as shocked as Ichigo. He actually cut her. It was a shallow wound but it bled horribly. She sprinted back to the cave where she expected to see Melody, but instead she saw Valentine who was still pinned to the cave.

Valentine looked at her in fear as she walked over to her. "Please don't kill me!" Valentine begged. Rukia could sense the hollow in her but she seemed harmless. Rukia took her off the cave and set her down. Valentine got a close look at her.

"Your the girl with Melody," Valentine said. Rukia expected Melody to be the little creature she was with. "Your in danger!" Valentine said. "What do you mean!"

"Melody may look nice but he's evil. He's trying to separate you and that boy your with so he can kill you!

"He's been lying to you two, and the more you believe him the stronger he'll become!" Rukia looked at her in shock. So Ichigo was telling the truth all along. She felt horrible for cutting him and hurting him by calling him names. He knew that this was a lie and she didn't. She was very mean.

Valentine walked up to Rukia. "That boy with you is going to get killed if you don't help him," Valentine said. Rukia shot up from her depression and walked away. "Where are you going?" Valentine asked. "I'm going to look for Melody and kill him. You find Ichigo and tell him what had happened."

Rukia walked away from Valentine and began looking around.

...

Ichigo saw the red moon slowly lose it's color and turn white. Was she happy again, or was it a trick? Ichigo stood up and clutched the dry blood in his chest. He began walking over to the moon when something crunched in the bushes.

Valentine came from the bushed. Ichigo knew she was a hollow and began attacking it. "Wait! I'm here to help you!" Valentine shouted. Ichigo stopped attacking it so she could explain. "Rukia's looking for you, she wants to help you!" she shouted. "If you don't hurry she could die!"

That's all Ichigo needed to hear. He dashed into the woods and began looking for Rukia. Valentine chased after him. "Be careful mister, Melody may look like a little creature but he's sneaky. If your not careful then you'll die!" Valentine warned. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted. "Where are you?"

Rukia was running through the woods. She had her zanpakuto in her hands as she went through the darkness. She then reached that same pond that she'd been at. She didn't see any forms of life, just the water that rushed into the pond. She then heard Melody from behind. She swirled around and swung her sward at him.

"You bastard!" Rukia began, "You tried to have me and Ichigo separated so you could kill us! I trusted you. I thought Ichigo had betrayed me and I belittled him. I've caused him pain and suffering because of you!" Rukia shouted.

Melody curved a smile on his face. "Settle down. I see you've found the truth. I'm guessing that damn Valentine told you about all of this! I'll get her later. But now lets deal with you," Melody said. Rukia didn't leave her guard down. She was cautious of her surroundings as Melody vanished.

She must not panick, if she does, she's as good as dead. "Rukia!" she heard Ichigo shouting her name. She turned around. "Ichigo...?" she said. Suddenly, three long black tentacles shot through Rukia's chest as the blood spilled out.

Rukia spat up blood as the grass became covered. Ichigo was still shouting her name but it was beginning to sound quieter as if he were leaving. Her vision became blurry as the tentacles were yanked out of her chest and she fell into the water. The pond was deep as she sank into the darkness.

Unlike before, there was nothing to light the bottom, just the dark scary exterior of the midnight blue water. She couldn't breathe, she could neither see. For a second she thought she saw Ichigo in the water next to her. He looked at her sadly, and he reached his hand out to her hand.

When she grabbed it he turned into dust and she closed her eyes as a tear blended into the water.

...

Ichigo neared the pond with Valentine where he saw Melody standing there. There was a considerable amount of blood on the grass and the water was rough. Valentine suddenly shivered. "Where the hell is Rukia?" Ichigo shouted.

Melody just stared at them, a smile on his face. Ichigo looked at him with resent. He didn't want to know what he did to Rukia, he was too afraid. "In the water..." Valentine stuttered. "She's in the water..." Ichigo looked in the water and dropped his zanpakuto.

He jumped into the pond and swam down to the bottom where he saw Rukia drifting to the bottom of the water. She had three giant holes in her chest and her eyes were dead. He swam to her and grabbed her arm as he swam back up.

Ichigo set Rukia on the grass and shook her. "Rukia..." he said over and over. The life in her eyes slowly opened and she saw Ichigo. The blood filled her lungs but it couldn't stop her from dealing with the pain and talking to Ichigo.

"You came..." she choked. Ichigo looked at her frail shaken body with softness ans sorrow. "...even though I didn't believe you..." Rukia said. "Of coarse I did," Ichigo smiled. Ichigo rested her body on the grass next to Valentine and looked at Melody who looked at him in pleasure.

Ichigo picked up his zanpakuto and looked at Melody. "So your the cause of all of this?" Ichigo shouted at him. "You played with our feelings and tried to kill us!" Ichigo dashed at him. "I'll cut your heart out!"

Melody hopped from his attack and hit Ichigo on the cheek. The blood spilled out as he swung his sward at him again. Melody dodged every attack with ease as Valentine tried to keep Rukia alive. She was slowly slipping and if she just left her there she'd die for sure.

Melody had put some decent attacks in Ichigo. He didn't have to do much though, he was already hurt from the wounds inflicted by Rukia. Ichigo clutched his sward. If this were a dream and he still had his powers, he must have his hollow mask.

"Don't let your guard down!" Melody shouted as he sent a tentacle toward Rukia. Ichigo sprinted to her. "Rukia!" he shouted. Ichigo didn't get to the tentacle in time as it pierced through skin. Ichigo looked in shock as well as Rukia. Valentine had gotten in the way.

"Aw Valentine, you always was the good guy," Melody mocked. Valentine was bleeding white blood(unusual). "I had to, I couldn't allow you to do this to them," she said. Melody slowly took the tentacle out of her chest so it would cause more pain.

Valentine died but she vanished and surround Rukia's body. "Rukia!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia couldn't believe what she was seeing. The truth to defeating Melody flashed before her eyes as the hollow died. Ichigo attacked Melody while he wasn't looking. He cut his arm as it bled purple blood.

Ichigo pointed his sward at Melody. "Bankai!" he shouted as the black and red flames of spiritual particles swarmed around him. Melody looked in fear. The tip of the skinny black sward poked out and Ichigo used flash step.

An hour had passed and Ichigo was winning, he was sure he was. He was cutting him, his blood was spilling, he wasn't as badly wounded as him. Why wasn't he dieing? Ichigo slashed Melody over and over as he smiled. "You'll never figure out how to kill me!" Melody shouted.

Ichigo didn't understand what was going on as he continued slashing him. Rukia knew how to kill Melody, but should she do it? Should she cause Ichigo the pain all over again? There was only one way to kill Melody and Rukia was prepared for the outcome.

She reached her hand out to her zanpakuto and looked at Ichigo one last time. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times. Ichigo was still hitting Melody who suddenly shot his tentacle at Ichigo. But, it then stopped an inch from his chest.

Melody screamed and then exploded into thin air as Ichigo tried to realize what had happened. He then took a glance at Rukia and gasped. Her sward was stabbed into her heart as the blood spilled even more. She'd fallen and was unconscious.

Ichigo ran over to her and pulled to sward out of her chest. Rukia slowly opened her eyes and saw she was on Ichigo's lap. Ichigo looked at her with sadness. "Valentine sent me a vision. She said the only way we could kill him was if one of us were to die," she slowly said.

"If so then why didn't you let me do it instead?" Ichigo asked her. Rukia smiled at him. "Because, why would I let you die instead of me..?" She looked in his deep brown eyes and looked happy. "Rukia, you sacrificed yourself to save me? I don't understand why you'd do this."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rukia cringed as her heart beat widely. "Don't be so sad Ichigo...I will always be with you..." she said. "Our hearts are still connected. Even if I die, you'll always be in my heart." She raised her hands and rubbed some blood off his cheek.

"Remember that you promised you'd never leave me," she whispered. "These passed few days we were together, have been the best of my life. I'm was happy. I still am happy. I'm happy to be dieing in your arms, that I'm not alone," she said.

Ichigo squeezed his teeth as he looked up at the moon. The sky was grey and the moon was fading away. "I was happy too," Ichigo said to her. "I thought that we'd be together forever, that nothing would happen. I thought we'd forever me in harmony."

Rukia began crying as she looked in his eyes once more. "Thank you, for all the fun you've given me. Because of you, I think I'll die with some peace in mind," she said. Ichigo closed his eyes and a tear streamed down his cheek. It landed on Rukia's face as she looked at it.

Ichigo had begun crying over her. "This is the first time I've ever seen you cry," she whimpered. "I wasn't able to. I wasn't able to protect you. I'm weak!" Ichigo cried. "Why call yourself weak? Does that make you feel better. You are the strongest, kindest person I've ever known. You are not weak."

The moon was only a then line now. She really was dieing. "Kiss me," Rukia whispered. "One last time before I go," she pleaded. Ichigo leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss as they both cried under the grey sky. He kissed her for awhile as he embraced her in his arms.

Her blood drenched him as her grip on his shihakusho loosened. Her head bobbed back as she released the kiss. He felt her heart stop pounding, and screamed as he looked to see the thin line of the moon was still there. He suddenly saw something white appear near him. It was Rukia, she glowed and she was in a pear white dress as she hovered over the grass.

Rukia's purple eyes looked at him as she gave him a soft smile. She grabbed his hands as they gazed at each other.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Because of me I have caused you all this pain and suffering. But I will still thank you. Because of you, I have died happy, and you will always be with me." Ichigo looked at Rukia as her spirit hugged him. He softly hugged her.

_When those who die leave, their spirits are cold, but Rukia's was as warm as the sun, _Ichigo thought as her skin brushed his. She began slipping out of his arms as her hand slowly slipped out of his. "Farewell," she called at him as she drifted up into the moon. The thin line vanished and a small tear drifted down his cheek.

**_Those who die, there souls are just as sad as the ones they left behind. The moon will always move with it's sun._**

**There is an epilogue to this. Please read it so you can find out what happened to Ichigo after Rukia's death. I hope it was(n't) sad. I cried typing it. Farewell moon.**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Because wounds from in your dreams appear when you awake, Rukia had died unexpectedly in the Soul Society. It had been a month since the last time he'd been in a dream like that. It was a Thursday morning and the snow fell down. It was pure white and a blanket of snow was outside.

The snow continued falling as Ichigo walked to school, his bag in his hands. It was freezing as each drop of snow fell down on him. He began crossing the bridge where cars sped by and people going to work passed by.

Suddenly, he heard a girl sneeze behind him. It sounded familiar. "Are you alright?" a man asked. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just a small cold." Ichigo turned his head and looked in amazement as he saw Rukia. She was with another boy with spiky black hair and they were wearing scarfs and huddled together. They walked passed Ichigo, unaware he was staring at them. It wasn't Miyuki, he knew that because Miyuki had green eyes, hers was as purple as a night sky.

Ichigo knew Rukia must have been reborn into another girl. Ichigo smiled as he looked at the snow. It reminded him of Rukia because she always was as pure as it. He was happy that she was safe and enjoying life with a loved one. As they walked the opposite direction, the girl took a glance at Ichigo from behind. She gave him a soft smile as he walked away from her. "Ichigo..." she whispered as they made eye contact.

Though Rukia had died she could still remember him in her mind. Their hearts will never separate no matter what death does.

_**The End...**_

**Author's note: The boy in the spiky black hair is the reincarnation of Kaien Shiba. Rukia was reincarnated and she still remembers him, how sad. If you liked this story I have another one I'm working on called Darkened Moon and it's a romance between Ichigo, Rukia, and Ogichi, Hollow Ichigo, Hichigo whatever you want to call him. It's a nice romance and I'm really proud of it. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Trails.**


	8. Sneak Peak Sequal!

**Sneak Peak (*Warning spoilers):**

She stared at his eyes and gasped a bit. She then pulled away and then looked down. "I don't know you! I've never met you in my entire life! So why is it when you talk to me, or when you look me in the eyes I feel as if I've known you for awhile? That I could trust you completely?" she asked him, her eyes filled with tears.

Ichigo set both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the face. "It's because you do know me," Ichigo said as he embraced her tightly. Suddenly, the girl smacked him across the face, leaving a wide mark. She looked at Ichigo, sadness in her eyes. "Leave me alone! I barely know you! Get real!" she screamed at him as she ran down the sidewalk as the raindrops began pouring.

The girl kneeled down behind a tree as she held in tears. As much as her mind and eyes denied it, her heart and soul wanted to believe that she knew that man. But something in her kept her from going to him and admitting it. The rain poured down on her as she looked up at the dark gray clouds. "Maybe I do know him..." she said to her self as she huddled under the tree.

**That's the end of the sequal sorry guys, but I will be updating on the story soon, it's called Get Real and I hope you enjoy it. This will answer question on whether Ichigo will get with the new Rukia or not. Stay Tune!**


End file.
